powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 41: Female Thieves Haruka
is the forty-first episode of Hikari Sentai Maskman. Synopsis Kiros uses a Doggler to transform Haruka and Momoko into evil female thieves stealing wealth to give to Ial. Plot Part 1 Downtown, as Haruka gets a snack of takoyaki for her and Momoko, the Thief Knight Kiros, watching them from a distance, tells his Hariga Doggler to prick them with its needles. However, with a dropped takoyaki leading the girls to retrieving balloons for a pair of children, the needles intended for them accidentally hit the children's parents as the girls crouch down. Once struck by the Doggler's needles, the two adults immediately go into a frenzy of looting and violence to the point of commandeering firearms. Soon enough, however, they are incapacitated by the girls who, finding the needles embedded in their necks, realize that they were meant for them and are the work of Tube. Promising the children that it will be alright, the girls return to the scene where their parents were hit only to be struck themselves by the Hariga Doggler just as they as they trace where the shot came from, with Kiros vowing that Haruka and Momoko will proceed to rampage as pawns of evil. Starting with the jewellery store Moro, Haruka and Momoko are transformed into a pair of gun-wielding thieves as they embark on a spate of armed robberies, taking as much gold and jewellery as they can. The pair are ultimately intercepted by the boys whose question as to why they are doing what they are doing is answered by gunfire before the girls escape by car as the boys make chase on motorcycles. Their chase interrupted by the Hariga Doggler, the boys transform before being met by Kiros who confirms he is responsible for the girls' transformation into thieves. By turning the girls' into his slaves, Kiros' intention is that they gather a vast wealth of gold and jewellery for him to garnish Princess Ial with when she awakens, winning her love. Refusing to allow that to happen, Red Mask engages Kiros but is quickly beaten back. At the Underground Castle, Prince Igam that Kiros is acting foolish again while Earth Imperial Commander Baraba is offended by his use of a Earth Imperial Beast. Anagmas, however, tells them to wait and see how Kiros uses the Doggler. Indeed, Emperor Zeba, nothing that Kiros now has controls over Haruka and Momoko's lives, is content to have Kiros use them as much as he wants before Tube destroys them. Continuing their campaign of robbery, Haruka and Momoko gather further collections of gold and jewels, breaking into jewelers and vaults while beating the men unfortunate enough to guard them. Impressed with the girls' progress, Kiros voices that it's a shame he will have to ultimately kill them. Catching up with Haruka and Momoko, the boys attempt to get through to them only to be seemingly abandoned as the girls' race past them. However, Takeru discovers a map with an marked location left behind by Momoko. Part 2 Returning to Kiros, Haruka and Momoko present him with all the loot they have acquired for Ial only to reveal them as fakes as they turn their guns on him. Swiftly disarming the girls', Kiros ensnares both Haruka and Momoko with his rope, raising them up to the ceiling as he has the Hariga Doggler create a patch of spikes waiting for them on the ground below. Noting that he has no further use for Haruka and Momoko, Kiros says that he will make this fun as he singes the rope holding them which soon enough breaks, dropping the girls' seemingly to their doom only to be retrieved by the boys at the last second. Haruka then strikes a switch which sends a cage landing on Kiros and his Doggler to the confusion of the boys. It is at this point that the girls reveal that they had tricked Kiros into believing they had become slaves under his control when they were really working to get revenge after innocent people were harmed in their place, presenting strips of fake skin on their necks which blocked the needles. Haruka and Momoko reveal to the boys that all the shops and cars they had robbed were a set up as all the shopkeepers and drivers were members of the Light Squadron. This is affirmed by Commander Sanjuurou Sugata, who apologizes for having to keep the boys in the dark to fool Kiros. Kiros, however, refuses to be made a fool of as he breaks out his cage while blasting back the Maskmen with his Crescent Screw. Transforming, the Maskmen fight back against Kiros and his Earth Imperial Beast, with the girls defeating Hariga Doggler, leaving it open for the team to take it down with the Jet Cannon. As Kiros flees, Okelampa arrives to enlarge the Hariga Doggler with Red Mask summoning the Turbo Ranger to bring out the Land Galaxy. Forming the Galaxy Robo, the Maskmen soon enough destroy the giant Hariga Doggler. Later, the girls are pleased to see the parents are back to normal before chastising the boys for telling them to strip under the guise of gangsters. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *[Father: *Mother: *Boy: *Girl: *Hat Shop Owner: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Footage of Haruka and Momoko would appear as part of a montage of Sentai heroines in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, when Miku (MegaPink) revealed to Sae (GaoWhite) the ability of female heroes to Quick-Change. *Momoko's dress where she and Haruka worked as a thief, it was her dark pink dress and pink stocking from her third outfit but without the black fluffy sleeved jacket as the color of her dress is red instead of dark pink. DVD releases Hikari Sentai Maskman Volume 5 features episodes 41-51. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/maskman.html References Category:Hikari Sentai Maskman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Girl Power Episode Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda